


想自杀的一百零五年

by ConstanceHu



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Screwtape Letters - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstanceHu/pseuds/ConstanceHu
Summary: Crowley1862-1967年间的几篇日记（并不是每天都在写）。有C.S.Lewis的Screwtape Letters（《恶魔家书》）提及。我也说不清他俩到底啥关系，就不打relationship tag了。





	想自杀的一百零五年

Crowley想自杀的105年（1862-1967）

1862  
该死的，该死的Aziraphale。你真该被扯烂翅膀打碎光环扔下地狱被Beelzebub带头烧死。  
作为恶魔我当然要把日记本的第一句话写成诅咒。自从上次在伦敦的工厂和西敏寺略施小计之后，我感到很困，不想睁开眼睛，述职报告都没交就睡过去了。一觉醒来的时候已经被拖回地狱里，天花板上漏的不知道什么东西把我的外套都泡透了，Beelzebub打了我一巴掌让我醒过来工作。他妈的，我的肉身差点被打掉一颗牙，我可算知道你们为什么派那么多人来保证八小时工作制不会真正施行了，你们自己就是剥削者。自从天使让人类的钟表越来越好，爱写字的人类写日记恨不得精确到分钟，这地狱里催人工作和交报告的进程计算更是恨不得精确到秒。你们这是上了天堂的当，怎么这点道理都不明白？哦，行，我懂了，你们这叫顺坡下驴。我只是想像以前那样，睡那么几年，醒过来的时候去看看人类又给我们代劳了多少工作可以让我拿到地狱去吹吹牛。我是超自然宇宙生物，才不会被钟表这种东西牵着鼻子走。  
Aziraphale倒是愿意。他看起来最近迷上了人类造的各种钟表，那个收藏癖的样子也和人类越来越像了。还说什么这都是因为人类自然而然歌颂模仿天堂的欲望能让他感觉到美——狗屁。人类早就开始不想跟天堂扯上关系了，这点我最清楚。他们只有在面对不可预知的死亡的时候最相信天堂。有的时候这些死亡是你们的上司下的指示，有的时候是我笨拙的同事们干的，但还是你们的上司更厉害一点。黑死病可能是我们的问题，小冰期总归是你们的，赎罪券和宗教裁判都是人类的。等等，我他妈怎么又开始试图归类了，明明都是一团糟，谁也脱不开责任。今天Screwtape还跑到我这里炫耀他又花了十年时间让一个虔诚的基督徒转投了撒旦，我说十年也太长了，我花十分钟让政治家神志不清就能做出后续效果有一百年的邪恶决定。Screwtape说，但你不能当即听到他们的惨叫，你怎么能有成就感呢？我没搭理这个目光短浅的渣滓，他还在继续炫耀他和几个同伴造出的当街斩首开膛之类的功绩，我一脚把他踹下了下地狱的电梯。知道是谁把鸦片改造得气候适应性那么强吗？是我。本来那东西娇气得很，还不是我看见出海的大船，做了点调整才让人们为了它一直厮杀。不过最近后续影响好像让几个Aziraphale喜欢的钟在远东被毁了，让他自己跑到那边修去吧。他现在跟我已经没有关系了。  
总之我终于写完了述职报告可以歇一会儿了。按理说我应该找点好酒去找Aziraphale，他最近在伦敦定居了，这座城市需要太多的奇迹才能继续运转。但是去找他之前我突然想——我虽然不太想说这个——人类身上发生的破事到底怎么才能冤有头债有主呢？我越想越觉得没戏，整个宇宙好像从上到下都是一片混沌。我干嘛非得一边工作还要一边跟别人作对，连到底为什么作对我都不知道。我也不是自己愿意堕落的。然后我一出门，正好看见米迦勒和加百列从我跟前走过去。米迦勒看了我一眼，我还以为他要朝我这边泼圣水，或者拿什么大剑砍我，我真的很讨厌这种恶魔的本能，不能说因为一个人被暴打过就全都强行害怕他吧。但我的主意来了。如果有一天我的想法真的得到了证明，我这些年来的工作（虽然不太努力）都是没有意义的，至少我还可以在被关起来打之前先自我了断。  
我没抱多大希望，但Aziraphale也拒绝得未免太干脆了一点，还在担心有人看着我们。他担心个屁。他从来就没有一点背弃上帝的念头，加百列说什么他听什么，犯的“错”除了弄丢剑，顶多就是囤积和馋嘴，都是因为下凡太久了。我他妈也下（上？）凡很久了，撒旦都糊弄过去好几百次了，怎么就没能像他一样糊弄我自己？  
所以我短期不会再跟他说话了。我学学小家子气的人类，我跟我自己说话。我看看我有没有耐心五年记一次。我好累，我想睡觉。  
1882  
五千多年过去了，人类终于发现可以建成一个叫做城市电网的东西。这件事不归我管，我不知道里面有多少天使和恶魔奇迹的角逐，我觉得主要是天使的功劳，地狱这边自从突然发觉电网可以让我们快速移动之后就停止了抵抗。于是我被调职搬到美国一段时间，搬家的时候翻出来了这个二十年前的日记本。我的确有二十年没和Aziraphale说过话了。以前人类还没造出这么多东西的时候，我们也经常几十年一百年不说话，但我觉得这二十年感觉好像有点长。是因为人类世界变化太快了吗？  
Beelzebub派谁来帮我搬家不好，非得派那个Screwtape。本来我一个人多跑两趟就能干完的事，效率一下子降低了一倍。其实原因是我最近也有点收藏癖，人类做的解剖书真的不错。他们明着暗着挖了一两百年各种尸体，大家一起切来切去，终于把里面的大致结构搞清楚了。Screwtape看到我的收藏以后一直在大惊小怪，说些人类越来越不相信神创论了、至少我们是知道真相的之类的话。我说，我们知道个屁的真相，我们自己都没见过上帝。Screwtape急了，把我刚摞起来的书都弄倒了，声音大得像打雷，楼下的家庭妇女又拿着扫帚把戳房顶，同时还在骂街。Screwtape想下去吓唬她一下，结果先被我吓唬住了。我让他先把家搬了，不然就把他扔到教堂地上烤。  
我让他先走，离开之前又逛了逛伦敦——这座城市已经是我们的主场了。但是我路过St. James公园的时候，看见Aziraphale还站在水边悠然自得地拿面包喂鸭子喂鹅。那些天鹅在我加重的灰烟里雪白得像是被行了奇迹——事实应该也还是这样的。都什么时候了，他怎么还在St. James，没看见泰晤士河里全是臭水、垃圾和尸体吗？再这么下去伦敦都要塌陷到地狱里去了。

1899  
说好五年记一次日记，结果我又是因为搬家才把这个日记本拿出来。所以我这个应该叫二十年记之类的，“一天”只能说是人类的时间计量单位。我又回到伦敦了，迎接我的是Screwtape。恶魔们烦起自己人来也是一套一套的。  
把Screwtape赶走之后，我在西敏寺附近走了走，看看有哪个政治家可以让我迷惑一下。我又来到了St. James公园，那里的天鹅还是雪白雪白的，Aziraphale还在那里喂鸭子和天鹅。全伦敦都在世纪末恐慌里狂奔，说什么两千年了，该第二次降临了。我怎么没听说呢？我现在是不是应该抓住一个小报记者，告诉他世界末日根本不会到来？  
我也不知道世界末日会不会到来，我只知道人类知道得越来越多了，我现在害怕他们知道得比我多。万一第二次降临是真的呢？他们自己发明了马克沁机枪，这是真的，我问了Beelzebub。人类已经让恶魔已经越来越没有存在感了，相应地天使也是。这对Aziraphale可能是件好事，毕竟他自从把那把剑给了人类以后，巴不得谁都别管他。我在St. James坐了一会儿，看他从往湖里扔石子的小孩手下救出几只像灰色毛球一样的小天鹅，大天鹅让它们爬到自己背上，缓缓地划走了。该死的Aziraphale，你知道对天鹅好，不知道给你的老朋友个痛快，等你真的有一天被扯烂翅膀打碎光环扔进地狱里去，我也不会给你痛快。因为这是你怀疑上帝的代价。我一直在怀疑上帝，我还怀疑撒旦，但我又搞不清什么才是真的和有意义的，这代价已经压在我身上好几千年了，我吃够苦头了。你不就痛那么一下吗？不许抱怨，Aziraphale，地狱之火有你受的。

1916  
Screwtape发明了芥子气，他被提拔了，再也不会来烦我了。Beelzebub让我去索姆河，我说这没有去的必要了，他说，你就当休假。现在我刚回来，决定记个二十年记。  
索姆河的天又红又黄，和地狱没什么分别，我还记得有一次Beelzebub让我们开会的时候就是这样的。战场上全是尸山血池，根本分不清眼前的人是死是活。有些士兵看见我在战场上走来走去，跑过来给我送了防毒面具。我想起那把火焰剑，想看看这士兵到底是谁，但那的确只是个人类，虽然带着防毒面具，肺也已经不太好了，如果现在立刻回家疗养大概还能活个十年。看到他，让我确认了自己的确是个恶魔。  
我最后还是带上了防毒面具，这东西闻起来也像地狱，上面沾的那些不明污渍像是办公室天花板上漏下来的水。我最后来到了战壕里，在简陋的医院里看到了Aziraphale，他现在是个军医，也带着防毒面具，尽可能让自己的奇迹行得不那么引人注意。他太忙了，没看见我。这时刚才送给我防毒面具的士兵进来了，不过是被放在担架上抬进来的。我假装士兵把他抬到手术台上，Aziraphale过来的时候，我特地对他说，他是个好人，请你治好他的肺。我用了“请”字，你们都听见了吗？我居然用了“请”字。我不知道他认出我来没有，但我在确认那个士兵的肺被治好以后就走了，我不能在这里还占用一个多余的防毒面具。我这算他妈哪门子的恶魔？但让Beelzebub头痛还是很值的。  
我想我已经见过天使在地狱里的样子了。

1939  
索姆河之后我又不那么想自杀了，原因是人类让我每天无事可做，还能每天都给我提供新鲜刺激的大事件，我没空想自杀的事了。天使应该还挺忙的。我十年前去纽约给自己找了点事，结果撞了大运，一不小心被发了带薪假期。我四处游览，竟然还见到了真正的流淌着牛奶的河。真是荒唐！我尝到了旅游的甜头之后，又花了好几天伪造了一份我如何挑起了二战战火的报告（因为我很确认地狱没有一个恶魔能做到），结果这回的带薪假期更加豪华了。谁让我是恶魔呢？恶魔就应该迷恋不劳而获的感觉，然后想办法真正不劳而获。Screwtape看我一定恨得牙痒痒。  
听说Aziraphale最近开始折腾书了。我本来想给他把我之前的解剖书送去，让他请我吃饭。结果前两天来了个下级恶魔，说是来给我整理房间的，我一开始没在意，结果这小子把我收藏的那些解剖书全都烧了。刚刚我才知道这个叫Wormwood的是Screwtape的侄子。我气得把他在格林尼治倒吊了一周，然后坐在地上拿解剖书的残骸玩拼图。也不知道Screwtape让他侄子用的什么火，竟然怎么也恢复不了原样了。  
妈的，这让我找什么理由让天使请我吃饭。

1941  
纳粹傻子间谍是个好理由。就是教堂的地板会有点烫脚，要小心。

1942  
Screwtape和Wormwood两个被扔进圣水了，我在一边看着。因为他们之间的书信被泄露给了一个叫C. S. Lewis的人类，这个人类看了这些信以后还添油加醋了一通把这些书信出版了，现在人类都知道恶魔的手段，就让那些只知道诱惑人的恶魔很难办了。他们两个是被地狱暴民投票扔进圣水的，和人类社会的运行没什么两样。米迦勒端着圣水来的时候大家都躲得远远的，我尽可能没躲。他把圣水倒进浴缸里之后过来问我为什么不躲，难道不怕被圣水化掉吗。我说你来化的又不是我。是大实话，但是他也没法反驳我。  
他俩死了以后地狱人手一时间招不上来，我们又得加班加点。我在英国呆腻了，跑到了大陆另一端的岛国，坐在国会白色的圆顶上想了半天到底要怎么办。我和其他恶魔不一样，我有想象力。我不会只用最原始的方式一个一个把人类杀死。我想起我在美国的那几年，又看见天上飞过的轰炸机，产生了个念头。我的运气一向不错，但这又是因为什么呢？我做的这些事情到底是如何有这么多的后果呢？是因为那个伟大的计划吗？说到底我不过是伟大计划的一部分吗？  
我没想到远东教堂的土地也这么烫，我还以为这些半路出家人信仰不会那么虔诚的。人们在里面唱难听的颂歌，圣水被摆在祭坛两侧。我又恨起Aziraphale了。我，还是伟大的计划，他总得选一个吧。

1945  
我在那两颗炸弹爆炸之后来到了天使的书店，因为办公室欢庆的场面已经到了不可收拾的地步，我可不想踩着他们吐出来的蛆去作报告。Aziraphale问我有没有想到会这样，我说，没有，这一切都是伟大的、不可言喻的计划啊，核物理不是天堂给人类的指点吗？加百列想到了吗？上帝呢？他抱着酒瓶，哭着说他联系不到上帝。我说，那就对了。你想要地狱之火吗？我明天就能给你带来火种，前提是你给我把圣水拿过来。他难以置信地看着我，说他还以为我会用“请”了说明我已经找到了内心的平静。结果他还是在索姆河认出来我了，明明我一点也不像恶魔。  
我说，我找不到内心的平静了。我不知道我们到底在做什么——人类、天使、恶魔做的事情之间并没有本质的区别，是我们在联合导致灾难。我连浑水摸鱼都不想了，我不想听天使的说教，也不想听Beelzebub的训斥，他打我那一拳让我现在牙还松着呢，我得留着这个记恨他。我不知道到底是伟大的计划是什么，我的问题一个也得不到解决，我和人类一同探究真相，结果比人类还要痛苦迷惑。Aziraphale听了以后，给我治好了那颗松动的牙，说，你至少知道你现在为什么在我的书店里吧，我觉得我们现在这样也挺好的。  
我摸了摸脸发现那颗牙的确不再松动，气得夺门而出。他怎么这么会糊弄自己？我要是有他一半会，我现在还至于想死吗？我想诅咒这个天使在虚空里永生，想了想这感觉又觉得这实在是太残忍了。但是如果我们两个一起永生说不定还有点意思，可以从零开始在新世界做实验，看看天堂和地狱的力量是否真正的均衡。

1967  
我拿到保温杯的时候，奇迹一般不再想死了。自从原子弹那件事之后整个地狱似乎开始以色欲为主业了，每次我想在城市里转转，到处都是人类小孩。他们拉住我问我为什么阴天也要戴墨镜；还有的以为我是盲人，不知道从哪里给我找来一根木棍当拐杖。这比Screwtape还烦。我开始搞些音乐和画画之类的东西，时刻提防着Beelzebub的手下不要从哪个收音机里钻出来。现在电视机也越来越多，我却根本看不了。我真的讨厌这种生活，于是打算干脆去抢劫教堂，反正我有的是钱。但在我去之前Aziraphale就来了，他可能是全伦敦打扮最土的人。  
我说不清我到底想拿这瓶圣水干什么。我原来想过直接喝下去或者兑进浴缸里。但他递给我这个难看的保温杯的时候跟我说，不要碰开盖子，不要去抢劫教堂，还有我的车开得太快了。如果我真的化成了一缕青烟，他会怎么做呢？我实在是想不到。我摊开纸笔想要给他写点遗言，诅咒他的翅膀烂掉，超自然生命永远得不到终结，但我还是把日记本拿了出来，然后把圣水放进了保险箱里。我想起了生蚝和可丽饼的味道，想起雨、翅膀和白天鹅，觉得我的确需要学会一点如何糊弄自己。不管是永生还是毁灭，只有我一个都太孤单了，完全不比现在来得好。  
那些解剖书的残骸还在我住处的角落里，我不知道天使的奇迹能不能修好它们。


End file.
